You
by Akavet
Summary: Protagonist x Kanji. Kanji's attempting to suppress his growing urges, but it all seems for naught whenever a certain senpai is nearby... FLUFF.


A Persona 4 fluff fiction attempt!

Hi, hi, I've only played Persona 4 a little, and I'll be honest… From how much how I played (like one hour at most), I understand NOTHING about the plot. They wear glasses and they fight demons (I think?) and pretty much all Persona 4 did for me, was sparking a new love for Kanji. HE IS ADORABLE. While my friend played, I just begged him to romance Kanji in the game (date him or something, you can do that in the game, right?) but he said only the girls were available: some headband chick, some blonde sporty chick, and some cap wearing chick… Curses… And so I decided to write a fan fiction about Kanji and the protagonist. And I'm totally guessing about the plot and stuff because my friend managed to help me a little (he didn't beat the game yet, he's kind of lazy and confused himself), but it was pretty useless, so I read it off the Persona 4 Wiki and off Wikipedia…

I wish I could get this game so I can play it myself… Alas, I don't have a PS2.

I'm experimenting a lot in this fanfic, so Kanji may be more angsty to fit my writing needs.

I'm done rambling now, and here I go! X3

* * *

Pairing: Protagonist x Kanji

* * *

It's a dark, moody sky, no trace of a sun in the clouds. Suddenly, small amounts of rain began to drizzle down into the pavement. A bleached blonde delinquent stands underneath a tree, looking straight up into the sky as a thin stream of water begins to travel down his face. He walks away from the shield of the tree branches into the open. As soon as he does, the rain turns heavy and painful, almost bombarding him on contact. "Ha, only to me, huh?" He says sardonically, his tone laced with anger, bitterness, and depression. Kanji stands underneath the downpour, his clothes drenched and the water dripping down his chin. "Ah, damn it…" He raises his face up, letting the heavy rain beat down directly at his face. He tries to open his eyes, but immediately shuts them tight at the discomfort of rainwater being forced past his eyelids. He gives a sour chuckle at the stupidity of his actions. "What the hell am I doing right now?" He mumbles to himself, wiping his face with the sleeves. He glances around at his surroundings. He was near the park, standing idly at the sidewalk. There were no cars. There were no people in sight. He felt as alone as always. The only friendly company Kanji had at the time was the family owned ice cream parlor across him. It was closed, yet dimmed lights could be seen dancing around in the glass windows. The road between him and the parlor seemed unnecessarily far at the time. He didn't feel like straying from his spot, he merely waited under the pouring rain as it beat at his back.

For the longest time, his mind stays clear and empty of thoughts, but one manages to come up: _I-I can't stand me... _Kanji makes an apalled face at what he himself had thought. But it was true. Kanji felt tortured with _those _thoughts surfacing whenever a certain someone approached him... He begins to grow frustrated as images of the person come up. _Nobody likes me... Nobody. I'm weird... And nobody will ever... _Kanji grabs at his hair, prepared to pull out his roots. _I don't want to be like this... But I... I can't help it. He'll hate me too... Like everyone else... He -_

He hears steps approach him. He immediately looks over to his side, seeing his senior. Said upperclassman held on to a bright red umbrella, holding it over his head as he looked over.

Kanji was taken aback by his sudden presence. He points a finger in paranoia. "Y-you!"

"You." He mumbles, mockingly mirroring Kanji's brusque informality.

Kanji makes a lopsided grin in relief. _Oh, never mind... Thank God I didn't say any of that shit out loud. _"Oh, uh… I mean... Hello? … Senpai." Kanji calls at him awkwardly, followed with an equally awkward wave. The grey haired upperclassman approached him calmly, stopping once he stood close enough for conversation. His clothes were damp, although not as drastically as Kanji; his white dress shirt clung to his stomach, outlining his slim physical features and the light indents of developing abs. Despite how cold he looked, he didn't shiver and he didn't look any different from usual. He was poker-faced, his wet, grey hair clinging to the sides of his face. With the hand that didn't clutch the umbrella, he held on to his backpack, a black single strap bag that hung loosely. School had ended hours before yet Kanji and he still stayed near the school campus even as the sky dramatically darkened. "So… Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" He replies hastily. Kanji opens his mouth to make a snappy comment himself before the elder continued. "I fell asleep while doing homework in the library after school." He cracks his neck from side to side as he changes the subject. "The sky started to give away signs of possible rain in the morning. I take it you ignored such hints?" He walks over to him, shielding Kanji under the red umbrella. The latter of the two blushes at the small act of kindness. He fidgets a little as he moves aside his shoulders to avoid physical contact. Kanji towered a good two inches over his senior and he stares down nervously at his hair.

The two stand side to side as they move for around for space under the small shelter. They looked like penguins huddling together for warmth at a distance. _Should I say thanks? I should, huh? _Before he knows it, his mouth opens and he rudely snaps: "… Hmph. I thought I wouldn't need an umbrella." His gung-ho attitude had snaked back as a defense mechanism and he had missed his chance to get on friendly terms with one of his senpai. He coughs into his fist. "Guess I was wrong." Kanji curses himself for the discourtesy.

"… I guess you're not in a really good mood." He answers.

He accidentally insultingly slips out: "Took you _that _long to notice? I-I mean –" Kanji makes an apologetic face only to see that his upperclassman is looking away, visibly annoyed.

"… Are you like this because of that incident? Because of the remarks your shadow made at you in the TV world?" He asks, a little bit of anger seeped into his voice. Despite that certain tinge of anger, he put a reassuring palm to Kanji's shoulder, piercing at him with his silver glazed eyes. Kanji's frustrated expression slowly melts into that of an embarrassed one.

Kanji growls softly. That was _exactly _the reason why. He had kept his feelings bottled up for the longest time, only to have them turned into a public mockery in front of his classmates. Kanji had absent-mindedly hoped to 'wash' his dirty feelings away under the rain, even metaphorically. He had felt fed up with the feelings he had thought long buried. He doesn't reply and instead looks out across the rain drenched street, muttering to himself. After a long and patient wait, his upperclassman sighs as he removes his hand from the other's shoulder.

"Well, I see you don't feel like talking to me." He grumbles before shoving the umbrella into Kanji's hands and walking away, drenching himself under the pouring rain. His bag started to gather raindrops as well, and his upperclassman didn't seem to care much that his belongings would be water-logged. Kanji had _really _pissed him off. He flashes him one last unfriendly glare before turning toward his walking direction.

Kanji stands dumbfound before reacting with a very delayed: "W-what?" Kanji was taken aback by the sudden show of anger. He knew he deserved it for the attitude he was carrying throughout their talk, but he had hoped, inwardly hoped that the upperclassman would understand it as a defense mechanism, as a barrier he upheld whenever he didn't want to get shunned from others for his awkward shyness. He closes his eyes and curls his fists tightly to drive himself into thought. Despite feeling cornered for his direct question, he knew the upperclassman was just trying to comfort him. He admired his senpai, although he would never publically admit it; despite his cold and distant personality, he himself mirrored Kanji's problems in a way. He treated others aloofly as a result of his frequent moves from place due to his parent's constant changing careers. He was also a wounded man. Kanji knew he had to apologize, this time for sure. His eyes snap open as he looks around. "No, senpai! Wait!" He throws back the umbrella to chase after him, the grey haired student already far away from the delinquent's line of sight. Kanji dashes fervently, his arms shooting up in front of him to quicken his steps in the slippery walkways.

When he manages to catch up enough to see his senpai clearly from across the street, the crosswalk sign changes, having cars drive past him furiously. "It _had_ to be a fucking major street! Fuck!" He begins to bombard the crossing button with recurring jabs of the finger as he taps his feet impatiently. When there is no immediate change, he puts his palms at the sides of his face and shouts loudly, hoping to maximize the volume of his screams. He stands there yelling, huffing and puffing as a pained expression forms across his face when the upperclassman continues to walk away. His shouts are lost on him, the rain and the sounds of busy honks deafening it. Kanji perches himself on his knees as he tries to catch his breath; thousands of memories flash past him in his head, ones of others that had attempted to talk to him out of genuine interest, only to have Kanji put them off with insults of possibly faking their sincerity. "Damn it." He curses before eying an empty soda can next to him. Impulsively, he picks it up and throws it straight across, over the cars, to have the metal can clock his beloved senpai painfully over the back of his head. He smiles triumphantly when he sees him stop walking, but the smile fades when a hand darts out to clutch the back of his head before instantaneously knocking out. Kanji's eyes widen in shock as he starts to jab the button repeatedly, even faster than before. "J-just wait there, Senpai! I-I'll be there!" He hopelessly yells.

When he manages to dart across the street, he sees that the upperclassman's eyes were shut and his face calm, looking as if he were enjoying an afternoon nap. His handsome face is stained with the dirty mud of the puddles under him and his soft, grey locks are drenched in murky water. Kanji hesitantly prods at his lying figure. He was out cold. Reluctant to just leave him there, Kanji musters up his strength and forces the other's lifeless arms over him. He carries his upperclassman over his back as he retraces his steps back to the fallen umbrella. His house was in the very opposite direction of the one his senpai had currently travelled. Kanji could only beg that no one would be around to see him piggy-backing his senpai. Luckily for him, everyone was already long gone from the school campus. As he walked, he couldn't help but curse as the heavy upperclassman began to slip from his slippery arms. "You know what, senpai?" He calls out to the lifeless boy. "_What?_" Kanji answers himself in mock voice of his senpai, entertaining himself as he strained to keep him up. He returns to his voice, apparently making a joke/conversation between himself and the other. "I never noticed that you weigh that of a hippo and a diabetic elephant." He snickers to himself as his pace slows.

Once he reached the Tatsumi Textiles storefront, he gently lowered his senpai from his back to have him supported on the shoulder. The door to the Textile shop slides open, and Kanji hobbles in with the Senpai dragging behind him. They track in dirty water over the floor and Kanji rushes to the bathroom to throw towels over the two, wiping furiously at the dirt tracked entrance. After some heavy duty cleaning, Kanji immediately discarded his sopping wet clothes into the laundry hamper for new ones. As he lazily wiped at his hair, he noticed that his senpai was also drenched and currently bleeding a puddle from under him. Leaving his hair a ruffled mess, he picks him up, supporting him by the underarms and drags his senpai over to the bathroom, laying him down none too gently into the bath tub. "Agh, how the hell do I dry him?" Firstly, he takes off the other's backpack and throws it at the sink to dry. Then, he casually removes the school blazer of his slim figure only to have an extreme nose bleed held back. His upperclassman's white dress shirt was transparent and his chest and torso were blatantly exposed in front of Kanji. The bleached blonde bit down on his tongue as to not scream at the sight in front of him.

He buttons the blazer back on. "Never mind, that wasn't a good idea." He sighs, feeling a million tons weighing down at his lungs. Brushing his mussed, damp hair back, he plugs in a hair dryer and directs its hot air over his senpai's wet clothes. "Don't know what to do with this… Damn it. Maybe I _should _have just left him there if I knew about _this_." _This _being his upperclassman's alluring body, one that Kanji had to refrain from touching with all his might. He stares over at the pale face, lips apart as he breathes evenly. "No matter how much I look at him, he's a guy. He looks like one, talks like one, sounds like one…" Kanji whispers. His senpai's voice was dark and gloomy, his tone always low and groggy, his face sculpted and handsome, and his body was, well, male. The upperclassman had faint outlines of muscle in his arms, legs, and torso, and his chest was flat and uninviting. He was blunt in his manner, yet many girls had already fallen head over heels for him at school. Kanji pulled at his hair, "Damn it, now _I'm _like one of those stupid fan girls…" His senpai was masculine in every way, having none of the soft and pretty feminine features other guys would drool over, yet… Kanji had inexplicably fallen for him.

"I want to be _normal_, senpai… Damn it if I can't even be that..." He curses, before ogling the other's face. He points the hair dryer directly in front of the other's face. "He's a deep sleeper… Maybe… I –" Kanji observes the other's set of lips before putting a finger to his own. "Maybe if I… And if I don't like it… I can get over _this_…" He switches the hair dryer off and sets it down gently at the floor. "B-but if I _do_… I'll… Finally accept _that _side of me..." He puts a hand to his senpai's damp shoulder, pulling him up lightly with the free hand. Kanji then hovers over the senpai, repositioning his face in front of the other. He hesitates once he reaches kissing distance, taking in a long breath, and closes his eyes before putting his lips to him. Kanji flinches once the lips connect and his face turns an unhealthy red color. _I can feel all the blood going to my head… _He abruptly breaks the kiss and lunges back, having his upperclassman crash violently into the bathtub underneath him. He stirs uncomfortably in pain but otherwise, stays unconscious. Kanji traces the rim of his lips. He shuts his eyes with difficulty to try and forget the kiss, but Kanji was smitten. He wipes his mouth violently on his bare wrist, then bites his tongue down before saying a muffled: "D-damn it." Kanji laughs a bitter laugh and he peers over to the towel rack. _He didn't wake up. I guess... I couldn't help but kind'a want you to... Oh well. _He smiles to himself secretly. _I accept it. ... You won't ever know, Senpai... But I'm h-happy. I just... I'm just glad I know now. _He puts a cold hand to the towel rack. "Damn."

He stands up to recover some dry towels in the corridor.

All of a sudden, shampoo bottles clattering against the porcelain of the bath tub sound. An unearthly voice groans in pain and he can be heard sitting up inside of the tub. As he stands underneath the doorframe, he doesn't dare to look back. Kanji stays deathly still as he shuts his eyes into near invisible slits. _He - _

Intense stares burn and itch at Kanji's back, and the bleached blonde fights against the inclination to scratch at it. As Kanji breathes in a long and heavy breath, his shoulders are tense and his legs ready to sprint down the stairs if needed. The familiar voice murmurs from behind him:

.

..

_Does he know? _

_Did he hear me? _

_Did he fake being asleep? _

_Did he know about this the whole time?_

_..._

_Does he -_

...

...

He stares blankly at the evasive Kanji, the younger's posture looking as if he was ready to bolt out at any second. "You..."

...

...

_He - _

..

.

Kanji finally exhales before he turns around. "I -"

_I like you._

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
